


The Yule Log

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Draco Cooks Nigella Lawson, Draco Malfoy Cooks, Draco Wants To Make A Good Impression, M/M, Yule Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco wants to make a good impression on Molly Weasley.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Yule Log

Draco Malfoy had made a rather attractive Yule Log, entirely without magic. 

He’d added cocoa powder, eggs and dark chocolate and though Nigella’s recipe had been finicky, it’d been worth it. Draco wrapped it in stasis and protective magic and he popped it into a Christmas tin. 

He couldn’t help but feel nervous. Molly Weasley was well known as a talented cook and she loved Harry with all the fierce care of a mother. Draco wanted to win her around and prove he was good enough. 

Draco stood in front of The Burrow door, desperate to make a good impression.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
